


give me your everything

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Rape, Rule 63, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Hanae is a tease, an absolute tease, someone who has been putting Genji on edge, wanting her for so long… one night, he decides to finally take what he considers his.





	give me your everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



If anyone is to ever ask Genji what he thinks of his sister then there is only one thing he can tell them: she is an undeniable tease. Perhaps they don’t think it, what with her being the clan head and far ‘above’ such things… but she is; a tease that makes Genji yearn for her every touch, constantly thinking of her, desiring her. The smallest slip of her skin makes him beg, wanton.

She never seems to notice. Doesn’t seem to take notice of the way he watches her shift, legs peeking out from underneath her yukata or kimono, her collar slipping down her shoulder to reveal it, begging for Genji’s mouth on her skin. On her flesh. Marking her up like a brother shouldn’t.

But he has never cared for such frivolous things such as  _ blood _ to separate him from his fantasies. Night spent in his own room where he curls up with his hands in his pants and one of his aneki’s stolen panties pressing against his nose as he takes deep sniffs. Her smell, her sweat and even some of her slick sticks to the crotch of the panties, giving him only a taste of what he cannot have. Of what he so desperately desires on his bed. The images of Hanae spread on the bed, beneath him and begging, lascivious and detached from everything that makes her the clan head… it gets to him, makes him hot under his training uniform, and the anger at her constantly slipping from his grasp makes him try harder in their spars.

There is no denying he wants to shove her down and keep her, stop those cold eyes from boring holes into him and keep those lips from flattening in an unamused line, and have his way with her over and over until she can’t walk anymore. Until she forgets all about being the head and gives in completely to the pleasure that he gives her. All Genji wants to do is show her his love; what is ever so wrong with that? So what if it goes beyond the lines of them being siblings?

After all, his craving for her will only get worse the longer he tries to resist his licentious thoughts. 

She only gets even more beautiful as the days go on and on. Her make-up gets better, while her sense of dress only gets more and more modest. It irritates him. The peeks of her skin are starting to become less common, even moreso when she wears stockings to hide away whatever bits of her legs are not hidden away by her restricting kimono.

The nights in his room start to get lonelier and lonelier, his want for her gets worse and worse…

It won’t take long before he finally snaps one night, will it? He is going through her dirty laundry again, prefers it more when it has her sweat to it and he grabs at one of her panties and stiffens up. He lifts it up, lifts up the rather large panties that his sister needs to wear because of her wide hips, of her large, muscular body, and Genji swallows as his fingers drag across the overwhelmingly  _ slick  _ crotch of the panties.

His mouth falls open at the realisation that it’s… it’s wet. And not with her sweat like usual; no. It’s wet with her cum. Her slick. His sister has used these panties to masturbate in and his mind goes crazy.

Does she gush? Does she squirt? How does she do it? How much can she cum? A lot, if Genji is willing to judge from the large, wet stain on his sister’s panties. The image of Hanae with her hand in between her legs, fingers slipping in between her pussy lips to press at her hole, sink her fingers in and fuck herself…

Something in him finally snaps and he balls her slick, dirty panties in his grip as he makes his decision for what he’s going to do tonight. Hanae will… Hane will finally know what he feels, will know all those pent up feelings and frustrations inside of him, and Genji will let her know just how much her little brother looks up to her and loves her.

His cock throbs in his briefs, tenting them up and it spreads pre-cum, and Genji bites his lower lip as he sneaks away into his room and wraps Hanae’s panties around his dick to spread her slick around and give himself only a glimpse of what it will be like to finally sink into her completely.

When nighttime falls he grabs the room from his room, slips on the shoes he wears for stealth training, and glides quietly across the wooden floors. Her room isn’t too far from his and he slides the door to her room open easily. On the futon, curling up with looks so innocent and her face so relaxed, is Hanae illuminated by the moonlight that glances into her room, bathing her and giving her phantom touches in ways that Genji has always wanted to.

He breathes shakily and continues to make his way over to her quietly, unwilling to wake her up just yet. Her hands are right next to each other, so tying her wrists together is easier than expected… it’s only when Genji grabs her arms and shoves it above her head, turns her onto her back, does Hanae wake up and gasp in surprise.

“Genji!?” she cries out, yanks at her hands and her eyes widen when she realises she is hapless beneath Genji like this. She tries to kick at him and he frantically grabs at her ankles, shoves her down, and settles himself in between her toned legs. “What are you doing!” she doesn’t ask, no, but nearly does yell it out like a command, her eyes wide and furious. “Untie me at once and get out my room! You do not have to make your punishment for the next day severe!”

He smiles down at her, the room too dark to reveal the bulge at his pants, and Genji just presses her legs together and sits on them so that he can untie his pants’ laces and shove them down enough for his cock to bounce out. It may be too dark to reveal the bulge, but the moonlight hits him just at the right angle to reveal his erection… that immediately shuts Hanae up and makes her look up at him in dawning realisation.

“Don’t do this.” Hanae says, her voice still a rough command that trembles only a little, and Genji ignores her completely to instead desperately tear her kimono open…

… and reveal that his sister is completely naked underneath her sleeping clothes. He groans, what little light there is perfectly illuminating her beautiful breasts and her cunt. He doesn’t know what he has expected (maybe a small flat vagina) but what he gets is a fat, little mound with a big clit poking out, demanding for his tongue to slip in between her folds and lick at her labia majora, tongue fuck her, suck on her clit until she cries and cums all over his face.

But his need is begging him not to take too long. She’s struggling underneath him, trying to force her hands out of the rope, and Genji decides he needs to rush this along. He gets off of her legs and forces them open before she gets any smart ideas, his fingers parting her big lips so that he can reveal the little treat he has been craving and his mouth waters at the sight of her pussy.

Her hole looks so tight, so perfect, and his cock throbs and drools a little bit more pre-cum out and down his length and he shifts. “Finally, finally…” he says as his fingers rub at her labia before it presses at her hole, two at once slipping in and Hanae gasps in surprise. He doesn’t give her a chance to adjust, his body going crazy just from feeling her tight heat around his fingers, and he curls them immediately and rubs at her g-spot the moment Genji finds it.

The loud moan of surprise he gets is so good it makes him moan as well, the sight of his sister twisting around and clenching up around his fingers as he torments her a heady sight that only makes him rush into her. He practically pounds her as much as he can with his fingers, the sloppy noises loud and disgusting slick as Hanae gets wet around him, against her will, and Genji trembles.

It’s all rushing to his head, getting to him, and he can’t help but use his other hand to grab her big, hard clit between his two fingers and roll it, rub it and squeeze it a little. Hanae gets louder beneath him, her cries of him to stop getting more and more shaky as unwanted pleasure takes over her body. Her hips buck up into him, thrusting and bouncing against his fingers as Hanae tries to fuck herself, her mouth falling open as Genji presses a third finger in and just nudges her g-spot over and over.

She’s so wet. Her pussy is getting so, so slick around him, practically soaking into his palm now as the pre-cum slides down his already wet fingers, dirties her futon and gets onto her highs because of Genji’s aggressive fucking. It’s only when he deems her ready does he pull his fingers out, her little hole open a little bit and begging for something else to fill her up as Genji watches Hanae clench up tight around nothing and then relax, more cum oozing out.

“Thank you…” Genji says breathily as he grabs his cock with his dirty hand, his other hand coming to rest on her thigh, and Hanae just looks away as he presses the tip of his erection against her prepared hole and pushes. It’s a tight little push and Genji gasps when her small entrance swallows his head finally… the rest of the push inside is easier than the initial, his length sliding into her in one long, fluid motion and Hanae wails as the far too large stretch pushes her past her limits.

But still her walls cling to him, swallowing him down as if she doesn’t want him to leave, and the loud squelches as Genji pushes in makes him blush all the way to his ears. He doesn’t wait for her; his hips immediately start moving frantically, loudly, as his desires get the best of him and he doesn’t push in all the way in right away.

His hands place themselves on her thighs before they begin to slide underneath her legs, feeling at her sweaty skin until he reaches the underside of her knees and pushes her upwards. Her legs are held up, making it look like she’s unfurling like a flower beneath Genji, and he can’t help but groan at the idea. Hanae is opening up for him, accepting him inside of her greedy, whorish pussy and he bends her over as if to further degrade her and open her up.

The position causes him to sink in deeper, the bits of his cock still out now snugly fit inside of her and his balls able to slap against her as he moves in out of her, moving with quick rabbit thrusts to try and keep himself inside of her as much as he can. The room is noisy with the dirty, wet squish and squelch of her cunt, the loud slaps of his balls and flesh against hers, and their moans that mix in together.

She’s louder than him, gasping as she rolls her hips back and tries to bounce against him and Genji watches her pull at her hands, red marks appearing on her wrists… it won’t be enough to hurt her that much, cut off her circulation, but she’ll definitely be having rope burns and he groans. 

The tightness and wetness around him is far better than anything he can have imagined, the tears at the corner of Hanae’s eyes only adding in to the beauty of the whole thing. There are times when she sobs out, begs him to stop so that they can just  _ forget  _ about this, her pride not wanting this to be revealed, but Genji ignores Hanae as he takes what belongs to him.

Hanae has always, always belonged to him even if she doesn’t know it. When he gets her pregnant then… the excitement gets to him and he pushes in one last time, hard and brutal, and cums inside of her in big, thick spurts as he empty his balls inside. She stiffens up, clamps around him like a vice as if she doesn’t want him to pull out even as it’s too much and some of his semen splashes around the outside of her pussy, and Hanae struggles.

Instead of pulling out, Genji stays right inside of her and instead starts to rub at her hard clit, red and demanding attention from him that he has been rudely not giving, and he listens to Hanae scream as he rubs and pinches her clit gently. Clamping her walls as if she’s trying to tighten further around him, Hanae’s mouth falls open as she gushes around him and dirties him like he has her and Genji shudders.

“Aneki…” Genji gasps out, his hands settling on her hips and then they move up to grab at her large breasts. He squeezes her mounds, watches her silent tears and takes in her trembling, and he rubs at her nipples with his thumbs as he smiles. “When you get pregnant with my child…” Genji says, shifting and he thrusts into her. Filthy, disgusting wet noises fill the room even at the smallest movement, Hanae’s vagina is so slick and full that Genji sighs in satisfaction at it.

It’s so good, far beyond his wildest dreams and he knows,  _ knows  _ that Hanae will get pregnant. Every time he’s fucked someone without his condom and they’re capable of it they’ve always gotten pregnant. So he smiles, excited and eager, while he starts pinching and playing with her nipples. “You’re going to tell everyone the child belongs to me, okay?

“Don’t even think of getting rid of them. I’ll come to you every night to make sure you get my kid… I want you big and round and swollen aneki.” then he looks at her with wide adoring eyes, takes in her puffy red eyes and the indignant, beautifully hateful glare he gives him and Genji shudders as he gets hard again. 

Hanae jolts as she feels his soft cock go erect inside and her walls flutter beautifully around him, and she wails from the oversensitivity and tries to crawl away, get away, but Genji presses his weight down onto her and keeps her pinned. “Let’s go again, aneki.” Genji says. He gives her a kiss on the lips. “I love you so much…  _ I’m so happy to finally have you.” _


End file.
